nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
All That
|last_aired = |related = Kablam! Action League Now! The Amanda Show Kenan & Kel The Nick Cannon Show}} All That was a American live-action, sketch comedy-variety show that aired on the Nickelodeon cable television network featuring short comedic sketches and weekly musical guests. The theme song for All That was performed by TLC, who performed as the musical guest in two of the first three episodes. Early episodes were taped at the now-defunct Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Orlando, but then moved to Hollywood (California) at the Nickelodeon on Sunset theater (formerly the Aquarius Theatre). All That was recorded in November 1993-2005. Season 1 was recorded in November 1993-1995. All That first aired on April 16, 1994 as a special preview and debuted as a regular series on December 24, 1994. It was successfully broadcast internationally in countries such as the United Kingdom, Australia, and Canada. All That lasted 10 seasons before it was finished in 2005. The last episode aired on October 22, 2005 on the Nickelodeon network. The show started out in the SNICK block until 2004, when the network converted the SNICK timeslot into a second night for TEENick. In fact, the second era castmembers would host SNICK as the "On Air Dare" would be played between shows during commercial breaks. Reruns returned as part of "The '90s Are All That" block on Nick in July 2011, but with musical guest performances omitted, due to legalities. In 2019, Brian Robbins, the current president of Nickelodeon, announced a revival of the series with original cast member Kenan Thompson serving as executive producer, with Kel Mitchell later confirmed in the same role. Reruns currently play on Nick on Pluto TV during 5:30-7 PM EST. ''All That'' cast members This includes the original cast, such as Josh Server and others. Original/Golden Era (1st Run) Cast (1994-2000) Relaunch (2nd/Last Run) Cast (2002-2005) Creative process The main creative force behind All That was Dan Schneider. All That marked the beginning of Schneider's prolific career in creating and writing hit television shows for young audiences. The New York Times, in separate articles, referred to Dan Schneider as "the Norman Lear of children's television" and "the master of a television genre". During Season 1, Heath Seifert and Kevin Kopelow were brought on as producers and continued working in that capacity through Season 3. The writing team advanced to Executive Producers/Head Writers for Seasons 4-6. Heath and Kevin continued their relationship with Kenan and Kel by Co-Executive Producing/Head Writing Kenan & Kel and eventually writing the feature film Good Burger. Spin-offs * The Amanda Show was a sketch comedy show starring Amanda Bynes. The first episode featured Josh and Kenan wishing Amanda good luck with her new show. Characters from The Amanda Show appeared on All That after the episodes she hosted. The show aired from 1999 until 2002. * Action League Now! was a stop motion animation show. It became a part of KaBlam! before getting its own short lived series. Three segments of the appeared on the show. The show ran from 2003-2004. The first segments were shown in season 1 and the last was in season 10. * Kenan & Kel was a sitcom series starring All That cast members Kel Mitchell and Kenan Thompson that ran from 1996-2000. The pair left All That to focus on the final season of this show. * The Nick Cannon Show, which ran from 2002-2003, was a semi-scripted show starring Nick Cannon. Cannon would come across a situation he thought needed changing and then "take over" to make things better, or at least funnier. Nick's character, Latanya, usually appeared on the show. All That was also the starting point of other shows on Nick. The Amanda Show led to Drake & Josh, starring Drake Bell, Josh Peck, and Nancy Sullivan. The show also starred Miranda Cosgrove, who would go on to star in iCarly, which premiered soon after the end of the r egular Drake and Josh series. In another branch, Zoey 101, the show Jamie Lynn Spears left All That in order to start production, welcomed Victoria Justice to the cast at the start of season two. After the series wrapped production, Justice was pitched her own show Victorious, which premiered in 2010. Jennette Mccurdey and Ariana Grande later got to do another spin-off show in 2013, titled Sam & Cat. Format and broadcast history All That featured a format of cold open sketch-comedy pieces and a musical guest in its first six seasons and the final season. The cold opens took place in the green room five minutes before the show was to start. Usually, Kevin the Stage Manager (played by Kevin Kopelow) tries to rouse the cast members to preparation for the show by announcing "Five minutes!". Some of these cold opens included playing spin the bottle and having to kiss a cactus, a squid, or a chair; Kel Mitchell reenacting a fight on Kopelow; and guest star Mark Curry tying up Kenan Thompson and wearing his Superdude costume. All other seasons featured a weekly host introducing and occasionally participating in the various sketches and a musical guest, a format pioneered by Saturday Night Live. Many of the sketches were original material, although Bill Cosby, Roseanne Barr, Steve Urkel, Ross Perot, and Bill Clinton, were impersonated by Kenan, Katrina Johnson, Angelique Bates, Gabriel Iglesias, respectively. The humor was very pre-teen-oriented; Josh Server would eat his own dandruff or appear on stage wearing only his underwear, or a cereal called Lucky Germs or Fruit Poots. From Season 7 onward, the humor was geared more toward younger viewers than the first six seasons. In the first five seasons And Season 10, All That used mostly urban contemporary, rap, and R&B; but in later seasons aimed for more mainstream, modern rock-oriented acts. Green Rooms In the beginning of each episode it would show some of the cast members in the greenroom. This has been done for every episode that they have made. Something weird would happen in the greenroom like an evil clone of Jamie Spears that's really a monster (season 8), a fridg running away (season 9), or an alien that comes for pudding (season 5). In seasons 1-6 the greenroom would have the All That logo painted on the wall and it also had a sign that said ON AIR. In seasons 7-10 they would have a view of the logo outside and an elevator and it also had a sign that said To The Stage: Season 1, the Greenroom was a basketball gym and located on the set, which was mainly black with set equipment and a stairway to the backstage halls. Which sometimes they're seen in, too. In Season 2, the Greenroom was different and a hangout place for the cast members in which are pop culture props. In Seasons 3-6, the Greenroom was again'ly/again different when the show moved to Hollywood. Inside was the Logo painted on the left wall, and couches, tables, chairs, and other pop culture props were seen, even 2 arcade video game machines. It also contains an ON-AIR light board above the door, where the cast leaves to go so the show, which they walk up a short staircase and hand rails. There is also an additional door on the right, were some cast members also appear in the green room. Seasons 7-10's Greenroom was seen as a classic Now hang out room. Inside contains a couch, a kitchen section on the elevated part, which is also where the door is located. There is also an elevator in this greenroom, that cast members can also appear from. Props, Pictures, and Room Accessories are all located throughout the room as well. A platinum inch television screen is also seen on the left hand side, that always displays: An orange background with an orb that displays the All That logo (Season 7-8), sometimes an All that logo with a 7 behind it (part of season 7). A red background with the regular logo with many 10s appearing and disappearing numerously (10th Anniversary). A light purple background with the All That logo displayed on it (Season 10). Opening sequence As with most shows, All That had an opening title sequence, which, in this case, occurred after a cold open sketch. In seasons one, two and three, the opening title was showing the cast on the classic 90s streets, playing Wall Ball, and going through each cast members name in alphabetical order. After Angelique's departure after Season 2, Amanda Bynes was added in, with her own solo shots, coincidentally replacing Angelique's position in alphabetical order, as they shared initials. This cast change led to entirely new group shots. Katrina left the show midway through season three, but no scenes were reshot, replaced, or removed. However, an "Also Featuring" slide was added to reflect the addition of Tricia Dickson, who left at the end of the season. In seasons four and five, After Katrina and Alisa's departures, as well as the additions of Danny, Christy, and Leon, necessitated a new opening sequence. This new sequence has the cast walking down a red carpet, with classic Hollywood classic outfits. After Season 4, when Lori Beth had left, she was edited out. That was the only major change for the opening sequence for season 5, other than an "Also Featuring" acknowledgment for Mark Saul and Nick Cannon in a similar fashion to that of the previously mentioned Dickson. In Season 6, another brand new sequence was shot, after the departures of Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell. This was also done to acknowledge Mark and Nick's promotion and the addition of Gabriel. In seasons seven and eight, the show returned from a hiatus to begin a new era with completely new cast members, and thus the show had a brand new opening sequence shot. In this sequence, the castmembers were seen in white clothing behind a black room, with the show's logo behind them. In Season 8, Jamie Lynn was added and thus the opening was edited to include her. In the Season 9 Opening title, after the loss of Bryan, the remaining cast was seen behind the black room again, but in red attire. Midway through the season Ryan joined the cast, and the sequence was edited to include him. After this season, Shane, Giovonnie, and Jamie left the show, and the show was forced to do another opening title. For the 10th Anniversary, the producers compiled all the previous openings, and placing a "10" for each of them. Each member was shown in either one of their title appearances, but Jack was the only one who was seen to have both of his opening titles. At the end, the title quickly zooms center through each of the group endings of each season. In the 10th season, with new cast members Kianna and Denzel, it showed the cast getting out of a Black Limousine, and walking down the red carpet, and talking to their fans and at the ending it showed the cast in front of the show's logo with cameras flashing. It resembles the seasons four and five intros. Notable sketches The Three most famous sketches on All That were Good Burger, which soon became a Nickelodeon film, Dullmont High School, and Vital Information. All three were from the Golden Era seasons (Seasons 1-6), but Good Burger wasn't in Season 6. These three sketches returned in the 10th Anniversary Reunion Special for just one time. The Same cast members who were in these sketches, reprised their roles, despite them being older. Vital Information returned to the show in the Anniversary and continued in Season 10 until the show's cancellation. * Good Burger is a recurring sketch that took place at a fast food restaurant. The cashier, Ed played by Kel Mitchell in Seasons 1-5 and Ryan Coleman in Season 9, was portrayed as a clueless teenager who always found a way to mess things up. A notable quote from Good Burger, stated by Kel in every episode, was "Welcome to the Good Burger, home of the good burger, can I take your order?" Good Burger was later made into a 1997 movie starring Kel Mitchell reprising his role as Ed and Kenan Thompson as a new character named Dexter. Frequent customers include: Bernie Kibbitz (Josh Server), Lester Oaks, Construction Worker (Kenan Thompson), and Connie Muldoon (Lori Beth Denberg). (Seasons 1-5, 9-10) * Dullmont Jr. High School is a known sketch that has many characters that carried into varying sketches, but remained the same. At the school, strange things would happen, mainly due to the insane staff members. (Seasons 1-6) * Vital Information is a sketch in which Lori Beth Denberg (later Danny Tamberelli and Lil' JJ during the relaunch, respectively) delivered "words of wisdom", usually three sayings in a row. (Seasons 1-6, 10) Series history Episodes Awards and nominations Media franchise Album On November 26, 1996, Nickelodeon released a CD titled All That: The Album. It contains All That Dialogues from the show, and songs sang from Musical Guest (i.e. Faith Evans, Coolio, Monica, Naughty By Nature, etc.). All That's theme opening and outro theme were finally released on this CD. Music from the CD is mainly inspired from the show, related to Drake & Josh: Songs from and inspired by the hit TV show and iCarly: Music From and Inspired by the Hit TV Show. Book On October 1, 1998, Nickelodeon released a 112-page book titled "All That: Fresh Out The Box" by Steve Holland. The book contains information of the show's sketches, cast members, and notable points of the show. It also contains different character information as well. Bonus features include: An episode guide complete with quotes, the Playlist – the hottest musical acts, the coolest grooves, special Guest Stars, behind the scenes of All That, and an Ultimate All That Trivia Contest. Tour On June 30, 2000, Nickelodeon gave All That a promotional summer tour titled "All That Music and More Festival", which traveled all over the country, and was hosted by the cast of All That. The tour began after season 6, and lasted the Summer of 2000, starting on June 30 to September 3, 2000. The tour mainly featured the cast members of All That and the musical guest. Many of the musical guest joined the tour, and have performed during the tour. Also while the tour went on, the cast members have done numerous live sketchs. There was also a ticket contest a year before the began festival. On July 29, 2000, Nickelodeon broadcasted on their channel the highlights and events that happened during the entire festival. Gallery Kenan Kel interview Ooze News Nickelodeon Magazine April 1996.jpg|Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell interviewed in Nickelodeon Magazine, April 1996 nickelodeon magazine march 1997 all that amanda bynes interview lrg.png|All That cast interviewed in Nickelodeon Magazine, March 1997 Nickelodeon_magazine_October_1998_kenan_&_Kel_All_that_advertisement.jpg|Kenan & Kel /All That advertisement in Nickelodeon Magazine, October 1998 All That interview Ooze News Nickelodeon Magazine August 1999.jpg|Cast interview, Nickelodeon Magazine August 1999 Amanda Bynes interview Ooze News Nickelodeon Magazine Nov 1999.jpg|Amanda Bynes interview, November 1999 Jamie Lynn Spears All That interview Nick Mag Oct 2002.jpg|Jamie Lynn Spears interview, October 2002 All That cast Kenan Thompson interview Inside Nick Mag May 2005.jpg|Kenan Thompson and All That's 10th-season cast interviewed in Nickelodeon Magazine, May 2005 Great_all_that_picture.jpg References External links * Nick.com Message Boards » All That * [http://www.jumptheshark.com/forum/all/75 All That at Jump the Shark] * Official Page from Nick.com *Jump The Shark *IMDb Entry *Episode Guide -TV Tome *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/all_that/ *Nickelodeon's longest-running live action series, All That, revs up for its seventh season with an all new format, including a weekly celebrity host and an all new kid cast. *All That's Official Fan Site & Fan Club *The All That Fan Board *Nickdisk :: Nickelodeon Shows :: All That *The Nickelodeon Loading Dock *YouTube Channel Category:SNICK shows Category:Live-action shows Category:All That Category:Cancelled shows Category:Kids' Choice Awards winners Category:Comedy Category:1990s premieres Category:Shows Category:2000s endings